Primaria Genin
by gaahina-ai
Summary: Un profesor estricto, frío y serio que le da clases a una alumna muy traviesa pero que pasara cuando este profesor se enamora de la hermana de su alumna ¿Hanabi cupido? GaaxHina


Hola como esta aquí esta otro fic espero que les guste

Disfrútenlo!!!!

Otra cosa ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! Hasta la noche jejejeje

Bye bye se cuidan

En una escuela llamada la Primaria Genin, dentro de ella en un salón se encontraba un grupo de diferentes niños haciendo demasiado escándalo, dentro de este grupo se encontraba una niña de 12 años de cabello largo color café y ojos iguales a los de la luna.

-Oye Hanabi has hecho algo bueno hoy-dijo una niña de la misma edad que ella.

-Claro, pues veras esta vez el profesor Sobaku trajo un Termo con café, en ese momento cuando se distrajo yo lo cambie por otro-dijo Hanabi.

-¿Y que tenia el otro Termo Hanabi?-pregunto un niño

-Jejejejeje el otro Termo esta lleno de lodo, ya me imagino como pondrá la cara cuando sepa que no es café-

-Bueno esperemos que funcione, el Profesor Sobaku nunca ha caído en una de nuestras trampas-dijo una niña.

-Es cierto, una vez castigo a Konohamaru porque se salía de clases, y ni siquiera dejo que Konohamaru le explicara-dijo un niño.

-Por esa misma razón, debemos darle una lección-dijo Hanabi

-Tienes razón, el Profesor Sobaku es muy estricto, serio y muy frío con nosotros y dijo una niña.

-Mas bien con todos los niños de esta escuela, con tan solo pensarlo me da un escalofrió ¿Por qué tenía que ser nuestro Profesor de Planta?(N/a: Profesor permanente)-

-Pues aguántate los escalofríos porque aquí viene-dijo una niña haciendo que todo el grupo de niño se fueran a sus asientos.

En ese momento un hombre de unos 25 años, cabello color rojo como la sangre y ojos color aguamarina rodeados de dos aros negros, entraba al salón sin decir nada, llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga color blanco, con una corbata de color rojo y un saco color negro al igual que sus pantalones.

-Espero que todos hayan echo la tarea que les encargue-dijo con un tono frío.

-Si Profesor Sobaku-dijeron en armonía los niños.

-Eso espero-se sentó en su escritorio y sacó una lista-Tomare lista para saber quien vino y quien no-el Profesor Sobaku decía el nombre de cada niño o niña que estaba en la lista quien contestaba le ponía un punto rojo y el que no lo dejaba vacío- Hyuuga Hanabi.-

-Presente-

-Señorita Hyuuga, no sabe que es de mala educación tomar algo que no es suyo y cambiarlo por otro-

_-''Qué, se habrá dado cuenta''_n-no se de lo q-que esta hablando profesor-intento calmar sus nervios.

-Enserio, talvez esto la haga recordar-Tomo algo del maletín para después acercarse a Hanabi y colocándolo encima del pupitre- ¿Te recuerda?-

-……… (Suspiro) _''Lo supo todo el tiempo''_-pensó derrotada.

-Eso creí-dijo por ultimo dejando el Termo en el pupitre de Hanabi y seguir con la lista.

-Te descubrió-susurro su amigo de al lado.

-Eso ya lo se-susurro Hanabi a su amigo

-Espero que no te castigue-susurro por ultimo su amigo.

-Yo creo que sí-susurro para si misma.

Después de terminar con la lista, El profesor Sobaku comenzó a dar su clase, todos los niños ponían atención, aunque algunos disimulaban que les interesaba cada una de sus clases (N/a: como yo, con mis profesores XP) todos tenían que poner atención ya que el Profesor Sobaku a pesar de que estuviera de espaldas podía saber lo que hacían sus alumnos, era como si tuviera un ojo por detrás.

El Profesor Sobaku explicaba y escribía en el pizarrón su clase cuando en ese momento bosteza un niño.

-_''Que aburrido''_-pensó el niño con cansancio después de bostezar.

-Joven Sesku si tanto le aburre mi clase, porque no toma sus cosas y sale del salón, para que pueda ir a su casa a dormir-dijo el Profesor aun escribiendo en el pizarrón.

-N-No se p-preocupe P-Profesor estoy b-bien-

-Hmss….bien, sigamos-dijo por ultimo para después seguir explicando la clase.

Después de terminar las clases (ya paso el receso) el Profesor Sobaku siempre ponía un examen de lo que explico en cada una de sus clases , para saber si habían puesto atención a sus explicaciones, solo les daba 15 minutos para poder terminar su examen, a lo que sus alumnos se quejaban por dentro.

-Bien les daré los resultados mañana a primera hora-dijo colocando los exámenes dentro de su maletín-ya pueden retirarse.

-Nos vemos Hanabi-dijo su amiga

-Igualmente Sayu-dijo Hanabi.

-Señorita hyuuga puede venir un momento-dijo el Profesor, a lo que Hanabi se dirigió hacia el profesor era la única que quedaba en sus salón ya que sus amigos y compañeros se habían ido.

-_''ya lo sabía, me espera un castigo''_-pensó Hanabi.

-Señorita Hyuuga mañana quiero que venga su padre para hablar con el por su comportamiento-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero porque-

-Por cambiar mi Termo, por otro que tenia lodo-

-Solo es una broma, no tiene que exagerar-

-No exagero, me he dado cuenta que no solo fue a mi la broma, me he enterado que también le hace bromas a algunos maestros-

_-''Solo a los que me caen mal''_-

-Así que quiero que mañana venga su padre haberme-

-No puede, Papá esta en un viaje de negocios-

-Tiene que venir alguien responsable de usted, ya sea el Padre o Tutor, para mañana ¿entendido?-

-……Si profesor-

-Bien, ya puedes retirarte-

Hanabi caminaba por el pasillo pensando que le diría su Padre_-''Oh no, Otto-san esta de viaje y si mi Profesor le dice lo que paso estaré muerta, Y si se lo digo a Neji-onnisan me gritara y me castigara'' _–pensaba Hanabi triste y desesperada, Hanabi caminaba por las calles hasta llegar a su casa, sabía que su primo Neji cuidaba de ella hasta que su padre regresara de su viaje pero Neji trabaja todos los días que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de ir por ella a la escuela.

-Ya llegue-dijo entrando a su casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-_''Para que hablo si se que no hay nadie''_-

-Hola Hanabi-neechan-le contestó una dulce voz.

-¿Nani?_ ''Yo conozco esa voz'' _¿Hinata?-dijo Hanabi algo dudosa.

-Si, soy yo Hanabi-neechan-dijo Hinata acercándose a ella para abrazarla-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Hoy en la mañana, quería darte una sorpresa pero ya te habías ido a la escuela-dijo Hinata dándole una sonrisa.

-Y Neji-onnisan sabe que estas aquí-

-Si-

Hanabi le daba alegría de que su Hermana mayor estuviera de nuevo con ella, sabía que su hermana Hinata vivía en un departamento ya que ella no se llevaba bien con su Padre, siempre discutía con ella sobre algún asunto familiar, y era ella quien terminaba perdiendo.

-Me alegra de que estés aquí Hinata-oneechan-dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa-¿Qué es eso que huele también?-

-Jejeje acabo de hacer la cena, quieres acompañarme a cenar-

-Si y ¿Neji-onnisan?-

-Esta trabajando se quedara en un Hotel por una semana, por asuntos de negocios-

-Entiendo-

Hinata y Hanabi cenaba juntas, no convivían mucho pero se llevaba bastante bien, mientras que Hanabi pensaba que podía hacer para que alguien vaya hablar con su maestro, pero le daba algo de pena decirle eso a Hinata y si la regañaba y la castigaba, pero no tenía otro opción tenias que decírselo de todas formas.

-¿Hinata-oneechan?-

-Si ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues veras…mañana ¿puedes ir a mi escuela después de clases?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues veras……hay mejor te lo digo una vez, mi Profesor quiere hablar con mi Padre, pero el esta de viaje y quiere alguien responsable de mi que pueda hablar con el-

-¿Hiciste algo malo?-

-No…bueno…si...algo parecido-

-Esta bien iré después de clases mañana-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa maternal.

-Arigato-dijo Hanabi creyendo que Hinata le iba gritar pero no fue así.

A al día siguiente hanabi se había levantado temprano para ir a la escuela e baño y se vistió tomo su mochila para después ir a la cocina a servirse su desayuno pero para su sorpresa había un plato con huevos revuelto y dos pan tostados con mermelada.

-Y esto-

-Es tu desayuno lo prepare para ti-

-Arigato Hinata-oneechan-

Hanabi comió su desayuno para después salir de la casa e irse a la escuela pero antes de marcharse se volteo para decirle algo a su hermana-Hinata-oneechan……no se te ha olvidado de ir hoy hablar con mi profesor-

-No claro que no, iré después de clases-

-Si, adiós onee-chan-

-Adiós nee-chan cuídate-

-¡si!-dijo por ultimo para después salir corriendo e irse a la escuela.


End file.
